scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vikings of Doom
|rt=Forty-one minutes (plus one minute credit and opening) |previousepisode = Eggs and Bacon |nextepisode = ''Scooby-Doo meets Kirby }} Vikings of Doom is the second episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise The gang meets the Mario Bros.! They discover the two brothers are having trouble with Viking ghosts that have kidnapped Princess Peach! Plot A sign pointing to Jason City is on the road. A hand appears and places it somewhere else. Evil laughter is heard. The Mystery Machine comes up the road. "Jason City is left," Fred says. "Here we come!" The van drives off. The hand appears and turns the sign back around. It's the hand of something not human! Meanwhile, the gang is driving through a sunny road with grass all around, Shaggy looks out the window. "Like, look at those funny floating bricks!" Shaggy giggles. He touches one and a coin falls on him. After it falls, it vanishes. "Did anybody see that?" "Nope," Fred says. "Everybody was doing their own thing. Err... see what?" "Like, I was only seeing things," Shaggy admits. "Reah, Raggy was seeing rings," Scooby agrees. "Say," Daphne says. "This isn't Jason City!" "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom," Velma reads from a sign. "Huh, maybe we should stay the night here." "Like, what's that?!" Shaggy yells, pointing out the window. A Goomba is running around. "Say, that's a Goomba! The Mushroom Kingdom! The coin blocks, gang we're in the Mushroom Kingdom from Mario!" "But that's just a video game Shag," Velma says. "Based ron real world," Scooby comments. "Gee, Scooby's right!" Daphne says. "A game based on the real world!" "Like, there's a Toad following us!" Shaggy yells. Suddenly a gust of wind blows the back doors of the van open Scooby and Shaggy go flying out, all the way into a town in the kingdom. The streets are busy with Toads. "Psst, guys," a Toad says from a tent. "Come here!" Scooby and Shaggy walk into the tent. The Mario Bros. are inside. "Sorry we turned the sign around," Mario says. "We heard about you solving the giant King Pig case and thought you could help us." "Re rell rout rof ra ran!" Scooby exclaims. "What did you say?" Luigi asks. "Like, he said 'we fell out of the van!'" Shaggy says. "Oh, sorry about that; Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Viking ghosts!" Mario says. Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine is driving around the road. "Man and dog overboard!" Fred says. "What?" Velma asks. "We lost Scooby and Shaggy!" Daphne yells over the sound of the wind. The wind blows the van into the air and it lands in the same town Scooby and Shaggy are in, except it's the other side of town. Back in the tent, it's nighttime. Everybody's asleep. A hand comes in and grabs the Toad. The next day the Mario Brothers and the Coward Duo awake. "Where's Toad?" Luigi asks. "Like, I'll cook breakfast," Shaggy says. "Look at this note Scooby-Doo!" Mario says. He hands Scooby a note that says: : We took the princess now we have Toad. Anyone of you could be next: the fat brother, the skinny brother, the stupid teenager, or the dog! : ~ the Vikings Scooby faints. "I wonder why he did that," Mario says. Scooby awakes to the smell of eggs and toast. He sees a table. Everybody has a plate with toast topped with eggs. Scooby jumps into the last seat. "Like, we'd better find Fred, Daph, and Vel," Shaggy says. "Reah," Scooby agrees. He eats his egg toast and drinks his water glass. "Hey," Mario says. "I know of a secret passageway in Peach Castle!" "After breakfast we head to Peach Castle!" Luigi claims as he finishes his egg toast. Later, the four arrive in Peach Castle. Viking ghosts are watching from a tower. "I take one way, you take the other!" a Viking ghost says. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, Mario, and Luigi are in the secret passageway. "The Vikings may be hiding out in here," Mario explains. "Like, hopefully it stays maybe," Shaggy says. "Reah, raybe," Scooby whimpers as he looks at a spider, suddenly Mario's torch goes out leaving the four in pitch darkness. "Keep calm and carry on," Mario says. "Look," Luigi says. "I can't!" Mario says. "Look at the light ahead!" Luigi says. The four come into a lit room with treasure, tied up Toad, and Princess Peach! "There you are Mario!" Peach says. "There you are Luigi!" Toad says. "There you all are," a voice says. Everybody turns around. "Hey," Fred says as he appears with a torch. Daphne and Velma are behind him. "Like, you guys!" Shaggy cheers. "We've got no time to explain," Fred says. "Follow us!" Soon, the gang and the Mario Bros. are in the van with Toad. "The Vikings will come to check on Peach," Fred says. Meanwhile, Peach is still in the lit room with her money. "Lunch time," a Viking ghost says as he appears with rotten burgers. The ghost vanishes. Suddenly, the gang, the Mario Bros., and Toad all appear. They untie Peach and escape. Meanwhile, the Viking ghosts are eating good food. "I demand a better lunch!" Peach's voice keeps repeating. "Let's go quite her," one of the Vikings says. They walk off. Fred creates a small trap and hides. Meanwhile, the Vikings arrive where they keep Peach. She's gone and a computer is playing the noise. One of the ghosts steps on the computer, destroying it. "It's a trap!" they yell. "Let's finish lunch and then search for her!" The two Vikings soon sit back down for lunch. Suddenly a net falls on them. "Ha!" Fred exclaims. Suddenly, the Vikings cut the net open with swords. They run outside. The Mystery Machine is driving away with the princess. "C'mon!" yells one of the ghosts. They both run after the van. "They're after us!" Shaggy yells from the front of the van. He's driving. Scooby presses a button and giggles. Wind blasts the Vikings back into a net. Their swords fly into the air and Scooby catches them. "Re-he-he-he," Scooby laughs. Soon, all of the gang, the Mario Bros., and Peach are in front of the Vikings. Fred pulls off one of the masks to reveal a hired henchman. "Time to unmask the leader," Fred says. He pulls off the mask and Peach gasps "Daisy? Why did you do this?" "Because Peach, I hate you! I figured I could kidnap you and send you off to another land! And I would've gotten away with too if it hadn't been for those meddling kids and their dog!" Daisy says as the police take her away. Soon, the Mario Brothers are waving goodbye. Scooby laughs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" he cheers. Writer's Note This is the second episode, read the first and all the others. I'm Decca03, the writer of this series. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment your opinion on this episode and on the others! Cast and characters Villains *Viking ghosts Suspects Culprits Locations *Mushroom Kingdom **Town ***Tent **Peach Castle ***Passageway ****Room Notes/trivia *This is the first episode in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery to guest star the Mario and Luigi. Quotes :"Where's Toad?" - Luigi :"Look at this note Scooby-Doo!" - Mario Home Media *The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery Category:Crossovers